The Secret Hunter
by RougeReaper
Summary: What if Jacob's half sister and Dean are together and she is a hunter but her family doesn't know? She is Billy's daughter but not Sarah's. She has an ability to teleport across long distances so the guys sometimes call her in on a hunt but her dad just thinks she is going to Seattle with some friends. What happens when Jake phases and Sam's suspicious about her leaving? Dean/OC
1. Prologe

**Hello I know I have no right to star another story but this has been eating away at me and I need it to come out so I can right my other stories. I am warning you that I am new to the supernatural series and have only watched a little bit so some of my information may be wrong and it may not fallow the right timeline. Also if you haven't read any of my other stories then I am telling you it takes a little bit for my stories to get going just give it a few chapters please. Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.**

****I need help naming this story and ideas please leave in a review.****

**-Prologue-**

Savanna is the daughter of Billy Black and Hanna Ashford and when to live with Billy after Hanna died in a "car crash", Sarah took Savanna in as her own and never treated her any different then she did her own daughters. Savannah met John, Dean and Sam when her mother died and they explained a few things to her. She discovered what she was capable of and for some reason John decided to teach her and help her refine her ability rather then treat her like a supernatural and kill her. After that John staged her mothers death and she was sent to Billy's but always kept in contact with the Winchesters and sometimes John would call her and ask if she wanted to go on a hunt with them and gradually the hunts she went with got harder and more difficult until he told her that she was just as good as the boys. Her and Dean go close and would flirt and finally they got together a year ago. She stood by Sam's decision to try and have a normal life even though she thought it was over rated and loved to hunt. When Sam was away her and Dean went on more and more hunts together but every time she would still have to go home to La Push. Savanna is staring to get suspicious when the boys in La Push star acting strange but is busy trying to keep her Billy off her back about how she is going to Seattle at least once a month with friends that he has never met. The Cullen's leave and Bella spends more time with Jake but then Jake phases; and that is were our story begins.

**Please Review and tell me if you think that I should continue or if you think that it will just suck. Dean may be a little OCC but it is a cross over so I am blaming it on that a little bit but sorry if it offends anyone. Please R&R and give me any ideas that you have for a name or anything that you want to see in the story. Also I am not the best at spelling so I am sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. The more you review the faster I update. R&R please**

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. And I tend to get ideas but then not know were from so if you think you recognize it from somewhere you probably do.**

**I want to thank ALL of the people who gave me name ideas and I have decided on one, "The Secret Hunter" Thanks again to everyone who helped out and who reviewed**

**FYI I am going to call Sam W. Sammy and Sam U. Sam**

_Thoughts_

**-Savanna POV-**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

I role over and look at my alarm cursing it under my breath 6:00. Right about now I was hating Dean and Sammy for talking me into going out after we finished our hunt last night. They talked me in to going to a cheep hole in the wall bar and drinking for hours before I had to get home.

"Savanna are you getting up you have school today" My dad called from the kitchen

"Ya dad I'm getting ready" me _UH I fucking hate school especially today_

I dragged myself out of bed and went to my closet pulling out one of Deans shirts that I stole a leather Jacket that John had bought me with hidden pockets for weapons and a pare of washed out jeans laying them out on my bead before taking a shower. When I got out I caught a look at my reflection _I look like shit_ last nights hunt was supposed to be a simple salt and burn but apparently the ghost didn't like that we were dumping lighter fluids over it's remains and attacked us knocking me threw two walls before I managed to shoot it. My right shoulder had a nasty cut on it that Dean had to stitch up, my ribs looked like I gave a 4 year old black, blue and purple paint and let them go at it and I had a few smaller cuts on my stomach. I had a small cut just a few inches above my protection tattoo; it is supposed to keep me from being possessed, that laid on my heart.

I threw on my cloths, adjusting them to make sure they covered my cuts and bruises, and combat boots put my gun in its place behind my back and two knifes in my jacket and one in each boot before exiting my room and heading to the kitchen where my dad and brother were waiting for me.

"It's about time you got here I was wondering if you were planning on going to school today," Jake

"Ha ha it's only 6:30 we still have an hour before school even starts," me

"You said you would pick up some of the guys from Sam's on the way to school today, remember?" Jake

_No I don't_ "Ya sure what time?" me

"7:00" Jake

"Ok just let me grab something to eat then we can head out," I said as I grabbed a bowl, some cheerios and the milk.

"Savanna," Billy

"Ya dad?" me

"After school today I need to speak with you so please come strait home after school today," Billy

"Ok?" I said taking a bite if cereal, "Can I ask what about?"_ even though I probably already know_

"You will find out later. Now finish your breakfast and I will see you after school for our talk."

"Yes dad," _can't wait_ me

I finished my food and grabbed my bag before heading out to my baby **(AN sorry I don't speak car but it is a beautiful truck midnight black with dark cherry red accents, reasonably jacked up, headache rack, 4 doors, gorges grill with a winch and an air-compressor, aftermarket rims and stereo, and has a normal size bed)** and heading over to Sam Uley's place to pick up some of Jacobs new friends that he got after he went missing for a few days then came back different. Unfortunately I haven't gotten around to checking in to it with Sammy and Dean calling me in on hunts almost weekly and avoiding my dad's questions but it is on my to do list. I pulled up to Sam's house and Jake and I got out and walked up to the door Jake just barged in like he owned the place and I fallowed. There were 4 guys and 2 girls sitting at a wooden table in the dinning room all of which looked up at us when we walked in.

"Jake I was wondering when you were going to show any later and we might have beet late for school," one of them that vegly resembled Embry said

"Ya shut up Embry I am here and besides blame it on my sister she is the one driving," Jake said while stealing a muffin off the table. When he said that all eyes shifted to me one of the women stood up and walked over to me.

"Hello my name is Leah Uley **(AN in this story Sam imprinted n Leah and they got married and Clare is Emily and her husbands kid)** you must be Savanna, Jacob has told us so much about you" _That's a terrifying thought_

"it is nice to finally meat you," Leah said

"Nice to meet you to Leah," I said sticking out my hand for her to shake

"Oh please Jake is like family here intern making you family we don't do hand shakes," She said pulling me into a hug. It took everything I had not to flinch when she squeezed my ribs and to hug her back.

"Alright so this is my husband Sam, and our friends Embry, Jared, Kim, and Paul" She said pointing to each person accordingly. I got a collections of hey's and hi's froom them.

"So if I'm giving you all a ride to school I have rules about my truck," I said

"Oh goody rules," one of them, Paul I think, said.

"Yes rules, you don't like it you can walk. Rule #1 if you scratch, dent, or harm in any way my baby, outside or inside, it comes out of your hid. Rule #2 Drive pikes the music passengers keep their mouths shut, only exception to that rule is if the drive takes pity on the passenger. Rule #3 Backseat driving could get you punched-" I was cut off my Paul again.

"Why don't you just say no backseat driving?" Paul

"Because I don't have a problem with backseat driving it just many be hazardous to your health. Rules #4 if I tell you not to touch something leave it alone." _The last thing I need is them finding one of my weapons and getting suspicious,_ " Rule #5 I reserve all right to kick you out of my truck at any given time without any warning." I gave it a second for all my rules to sink in before continuing, "Everyone got it?"

They all nodded, "Ok now that that is covered let's go. It was nice to meet you Leah you as well Sam," me

"Yes nice to meet you hope to see you again soon," Leah said as I walked out the door. _Ya I will fit you in right in-between school, homework, hunting, and our non-existent family bonding time_. When I got to my baby the guys were all just standing around it staring.

"Yes I know she is beautiful but we don't have all day get in," me

They all piled in and when I turned on the truck some poppy shit started blasting threw the speakers I frantically turned it off before turning around and glaring at Jake who was laughing his ass off in the backseat.

"What the hell Jake!" me

"Consider *chuckle* if *chuckle* payback *continue to chuckle*" Jake

"Payback for what?" me

He gave me an 'are you serious' look before saying "When we went to Port Angeles you were driving and I fell asleep and you stuck a spoon in my mouth the turned up the music," Jake _Oh ya that was hilarious, I got that one from Dean. Fuck I was never so pissed at him then when he pulled that on me, but I will admit it was fun to do t Jake._

"Oh so you want to start that again do you?" I asked evil glint in my eyes _I learned from the best and helped right the book you don't stand a chance._

"NO!" he said looking fearful for his life, "no that was just a little paybackwe should be square now."

"Ok but do it again and you will see just how much more creative I have gotten cense I was 8," Then I turned around and took the CD out and gave it back to him.

"What did you do when you were 8?" Jared

"Please don't," Jake

"Ha I put a little bit of nare in his Shampoo and Conditioner," _Thank you dean for the idea_, "and some laxative in his juice," I said with a smirk working it's way onto my lips.

"Wait that was you?" Embry asked astonished, I just nodded, "Nice."

After a few more seconds I couldn't take the silent, "Kim?" me

"Yes?" Kim

"Directly under you there is a latch I need you to pull it and bring the dour with you," me

"Ok?" She said and did as she was told bringing out my music collection.

"Thank you," I said reaching back and pulling out one of the well used caset's, AC/DC the first birthday present Dean ever gave me, shut the dour, put the tape in and turned it up.

Dong…Dong…Dong

"Dam it Savanna, can't you play good music?" Jake

"This is good music." Me

"Ok how about songs from this decade?" Jake

"Why most songs from this decade suck and besides Rule #2 drive picks the music passengers shut it." Me _Who maybe I am more like Dean then I realized. Poor Sammy_

"Bu-" Jake

"You wanna walk? Cause I can pull over?" me, "No? Ok now shut it." Then I turned up 'Hells Bells' and started singing along.

"After a few minuets we got to school and everyone piled out going to their respective classes and I headed to mine.

**-Time Skip After School-**

School was boring and I spent most of it trying to keep my eyes open or counting down the minuets till it was over. I walked back to my truck were all the guy were standing. "Can I help you guys?"

"Ya didn't dad tell you they are coming over today and we need a ride." Jake

"Wh- fine get in," me. They all started to get in but when I got in my seat I heard my phone go off so I started her up, started to drive and turned down my music before answered. **(AN normal=Savanna ****Underlined=person on the phone****)**

"Hello"

"Hey sweetheart how you feeling"

"Like shit. What about you two?"

"Well I just woke up but Sammy has been up for hours hold on."

"Lazy ass"

" Sammy how you feeling? Just peachy why? Chill Savs was just worried about you. Tell her I said hi. Sammy says 'hi' and he is feeling just peachy,"

"Tell him I said hi also so was there a reason that you called?"

"What I can't just call to talk? You assume that I have some kind of ulterior motive? I'm wounded."

"Yes you can but usually don't, yes I do, and no your not,"

"Well I will have you know that this time I truly did just want to talk and say hi see how you were."

"Ok? Well I am fine School is boring and I have a truck full of my brothers friends on the way back to my house so my dad and I can have a 'talk'"

"What about?"

"Three guesses"

"Why it rains so much in La Push?"

"No,"

"Why anyone would name a town after a utensil?"

"No, but if you figure that one out remind me to ask why anyone would name a town in Iowa Salvation."

"ha ya, I'm with you on that one."

"I know right, Iowa?" **(AN I have nothing against Iowa)**

"Ya anyway does it have anything to do with your frequent visits to 'Seattle'?"

"DING DING DING I do believe we have a winner. Would you like some chicken dinner?"

"No but Apple pie would be nice,"

"Of course you and your pie I am surprised you don't get fat from all he pie you eat."

"I just have to stay well exercised"

"You know most people get their exercise by going to the gym."

"Well I'm not like most people,"

"Could have fooled me."

" I have found a much more exciting way of exorcize were the company is much better,"

"What ever I have to ho I just pulled up to my house,"

"Ok call me later"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now?"

"Nope"

"Fine please, please call me later."

"Maybe,"

"Ok talk to you later by."

"By"

"Who was that?" Jake

"A friend of mine." Me

"Who?" Jake

"None of your business now get out," me

And with that we all got out and headed to the front door but when I opened it I can honestly say I was not expecting to find what I found.

**Please Review and tell me how you liked it or if you didn't. Why or why not. What did you think of her and Deans conversation and any other things you would like to say the faster you review the more inspiration I get the more inspiration I get the more chapters I right. So please R&R and thanks again for all the help with the name.**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers and those who added me to your alerts it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. And I tend to get ideas but then not know were from so if you think you recognize it from somewhere you probably do. The only things I own are my ideas**

_Thoughts_

_**-Previously on The Secret Hunter-**_

**-Savanna POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ok call me later"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now?"

"Nope"

"Fine please, please call me later."

"Maybe,"

"Ok talk to you later by."

"By"

"Who was that?" Jake

"A friend of mine." Me

"Who?" Jake

"None of your business now get out," me

And with that we all got out and headed to the front door but when I opened it I can honestly say I was not expecting to find what I found.

.

.

.

**-Savanna POV-**

Sitting at my dining room table were the elders and standing at the entrance to the kitchen was Sam with his arm rapped around Leah's waist whispering in her ear. When we all walked in everyone looked at us and the guys went to stand by Sam and Leah leaving me by my self standing at the door. When I finally got my brain together I started walking to the kitchen.

"What's up dad? Why is there so many people here?" I asked

"We are here to talk about you." Sam said blocking my way to the kitchen.

_What the hell is that suppose to mean?_ "What like a intervention or something?" I said with a smirk

"Yes Savanna that is exactly what it's like," Dad said in a serious voice

_What the fuck?_ "Ok? What is the intervention about?"_ he wouldn't bring so many people to talk about Seattle, would he? Even if he did why would he bring people I don't know?_

"This is about why you leave in the dead of the night then come back just before your alarm goes off in the morning and why you go to Seattle so often." Old Quill said cutting state to the chase.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yes we are serious where do you go when you leave in the nights?" Harry asked taking a sip of his water.

_Ok so how do we get out of this?...Shift the attention. _"Were does Jake go in the night when he sneaks out?"

"What are..? That's not what we asked we asked were you go," Dad said something in his voice was different though

"What so it's ok if he goes out but not if I do? Don't pick favorites or anything," I said still avoiding the question

"I'm not picking favorites. Your brother goes out at night and I know about it and about what he is doing however I don't know what you are doing or were you go now answer the question Savanna. Were do you go at nights." Billy said his voice getting hard

"Why are there so many people here? Like the elders I get but what's with the Hall Monitors and their girls?" I asked trying to ignore the tension that was building in the room.

"We thought it would be easer for you to talk if people your own age were here." Harry explained

"Ok that I get but why the hall monitors?" I asked

"Because we are special now stop dancing around the question," Paul growled

"Oh I already knew that," I shot at him _yes the distraction I was looking for_

"Knew what?" Paul said the anger in his voice coming out slightly

"Paul." Sam warned

"That you were 'special' I mean everyone know that the hall monitors are special," I said with a smirk _I hang out with Dean to much_

"What the Hell do you mean by that!" Paul said shaking slightly

"Paul." Sam said with a bit more force then the last time

"Exactly what I said everyone knows that you guys are special and that you all have massive anger management issues," I said the smirk on my face leaking into my voice.

"You little-" Paul was cut off

"Paul knock it off **now**." Sam said well it was more of an order but Paul listened

"Nice trick Sam, does he know how to sit and rollover too?" I asked mocking them both slightly.

"Savanna Marie stop that right now and answer the question now." Billy's voice had gotten exceptionally hard

"It depends." I said looking at him

"What depends?" Old Quill asked drawing my attention away from my dad

"Where I go. You asked were I go each night and I am telling you that it depends changes from night to night." I said _Well that's not a lie it does change from night to night._

"Ok were did you go last night?" Harry asked

_Well shit how am I going to get around that one_ "Dancing with some friends," _Well we did dance at the bar_

"Were?" Dad asked his voice getting lighter

"A club up in Port Angeles," I said with a shrug

"Who with?" Sam asked

"Shelly and Karen," I said remembering the names of the bartender and the lady who worked in the main lobby of our hotel.

"Shelly and Karen? I don't recognize those name are they new in town?" Jared asked

"Ya they were passing threw their parents thinking about buying a house around here," I said pulling everything I was saying out of thin air

"So they aren't friends they were just girls that you met and you snuck out with them?" Dad asked

"When you put it like that it sounds stupid and reckless, but when you say that they were some girls that I met became fast friends with then we went out dancing together it sounds much better." I said with a small smile

"Listen young lady I wouldn't have minded f you went out dancing with some friends; but why do you just up and vanish with only a note saying you are going to Seattle with some friends? And who are these friends? Have I ever met them? All of these unanswered questions and I get worried." Dad asked looking me in the eyes

"Dad look I'm sorry if I worry you but I am just enjoying my youth. Going out and hanging with some friends but I promise I don't do anything that should cause you to worry." _Unless you count risking my life at the hands of supernatural beings._ "and I don't do things that could look bad on my record." _Unless you count breaking and entering, impersonating an officer, credit card fraud or anything like that._

"Ok I just worry about you sometimes and you can be so closed off." Dad said

"I know but it's just how I am ok?" I said making my voice sound sincere

"Yes I understand I love you," he said

"You to." I said but then paused to see if everyone bought my show and by the looks of it they all did, "So dad if that was it I have some homework I need to get done," _a boyfriend to call, and some stitches to look at_, "so if you don't mind I am going to get some water then go to my room?" I half asked half stated.

"Oh yes of course go right ahead I will see you after your done with your homework for dinner right?" he asked hopefully

"Yes dad you will," I said then slid past Sam and Leah into the kitchen grabbing an apple and a glass of water and went to my room shutting my door. _Well that didn't go as expected but it didn't go bad either_. I got my math homework out and I started on it before ringing Sam because it was speaking a foreign language. _This is friken ridicules, I can hunt things that go bump in the night and lie to my father but I can't understand my Geometry homework?_ After I finished talking to Sam then Dean, he found it funny that I used the names of the bar tender and the front desk lady or even that I remembered them as the 'friends' I went out dancing with, I checked my stitches and they were looking ok before I went out and started on dinner for Billy, Jake and my self.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? In-between? Please leave me your comments in a review I love reading them and making my writing better. Remember the more you review the more inspiration I get the more inspiration I get the more chapters I right and the faster I update so Please R&R**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers and to those who added me to their alerts; it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. The only things I own are my original ideas.**

**Quick Warning this chapter is bits and pieces of the previous chapters from someone else's POV. If you don't like that then I am sorry but I felt like doing it.**

_Thoughts_

_**-Previously on The Secret Hunter-**_

**-Savanna POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yes I understand I love you," he said

"You to." I said but then paused to see if everyone bought my show and by the looks of it they all did, "So dad if that was it I have some homework I need to get done," _a boyfriend to call, and some stitches to look at_, "so if you don't mind I am going to get some water then go to my room?" I half asked half stated.

"Oh yes of course go right ahead I will see you after your done with your homework for dinner right?" he asked hopefully

"Yes dad you will," I said then slid past Sam and Leah into the kitchen grabbing an apple and a glass of water and went to my room shutting my door. _Well that didn't go as expected but it didn't go bad either_. I got my math homework out and I started on it before ringing Sam because it was speaking a foreign language. _This is friken ridicule, I can hunt things that go bump in the night and lie to my father but I can't understand my Geometry homework?_ After I finished talking to Sam then Dean, he found it funny that I used the names of the bar tender and the front desk lady or even that I remembered them as the 'friends' I went out dancing with, I checked my stitches and they were looking ok before I went out and started on dinner for Billy, Jake and my self.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sam POV-**

**-When Savanna comes to get the guys-**

Jared, Kim, Embry, Paul and I were sitting at the table and Leah was finishing cooking breakfast and when she put it down the guys and I practically inhaled it.

"So who is taking us to school again? Jake's cousin?" Kim asked as she ate some of her bacon.

"No Kim no his cousin, his sister." Leah said coming to sit by me and taking a peace of my bacon, when I gave her a playful glare she just rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it."

"Ya, his sister Savanna is going to take us, so prepare yourself." Embry said shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"Why do you need to prepare yourselves?" I asked curious why Embry would say that.

"She just, she has these rules for her truck and she listens to music from old bands like really old bands, as in AC/DC and Metallica old," Embry said

"Metallica kept producing songs until like the 2000's idiot," Leah said from my lap.

Embry just looked at her and Paul laughed at Embry's expense. We all talked for a bit then Jake barged threw the door. _I swear they truly embrace the expression me casa es su casa._

"Jake I was wondering when you were going to show any later and we might have beet late for school," Embry said when he turned to see Jake coming threw the door.

"Ya shut up Embry I am here and besides blame it on my sister she is the one driving," Jake said while stealing a muffin off the table. As soon as he said that everyone's eyes were turned on Savanna and Leah got off my lap and walked over to her.

"Hello my name is Leah Uley, you must be Savanna, Jacob has told us so much about you; it is nice to finally meat you," Leah said

"Nice to meet you to Leah," Savanna said putting her hand out for Leah's

"Oh please Jake is like family here intern making you family we don't do hand shakes," Leah said pulling Savanna into a hug, I swear that I saw her flinch slightly but when I blinked again she didn't look in pain at all but I still thought I saw her flinch.

"Alright so this is my husband Sam, and our friends Embry, Jared, Kim, and Paul" Leah said when she pulled back, we all said hey as Leah pointed at us.

"So if I'm giving you all a ride to school I have rules about my truck," Savanna said getting right to the point. _What do you know Embry was right_

"Oh goody rules," Paul said

"Yes rules, you don't like it you can walk." _Wow someone who can put Paul in his place, who knows maybe he will imprint on her. Oh wait don't do that! That would be bad with Billy as her father and Jake as the brother hearing his thoughts._ "Rule #1 if you scratch, dent, or harm in any way my baby, outside or inside, it comes out of your hid. Rule #2 Drive pikes the music passengers keep their mouths shut, only exception to that rule is if the drive takes pity on the passenger. Rule #3 Backseat driving could get you punched-" She was cut off my Paul again.

"Why don't you just say no backseat driving?" _Ok valid question_

"Because I don't have a problem with backseat driving it just many be hazardous to your health. Rules #4 if I tell you not to touch something leave it alone. Rule #5 I reserve all right to kick you out of my truck at any given time without any warning." _Strange rules_ She paused for a second before continuing, "Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded, "Ok now that that is covered let's go. It was nice to meet you Leah you as well Sam," she said and the guys grabbed their bags and walked out the door.

"Yes nice to meet you hope to see you again soon," Leah said as Savanna walked out the door.

"So she seems nice, different but nice." Leah said as I helped her clean up breakfast.

"Ye-" I was cut off by a very loud pop song coming out of the Savanna's truck before it abruptly shut off then I heard Savanna yell "What the hell Jake!"

"What was that?" Leah asked

"From what Embry told us about her music collection and the sounds of Savanna's yelling I would guess that Jacob messed with her music." I said with a smile

She just shook her head _Wow she looks beautiful _I pulled her in for a kiss that turned into a full on make out that was only interrupted by the phone ringing. **(AN normal=Sam ****Underlined=person on the phone****)**

"Hello"

"Hello Sam"

"What's going on Billy?"

"I was wondering if you and the pack can come over this afternoon. I am going to talk to Savanna about were she goes at night and about her trips to Seattle, and the elders and I have decided that it would help if there was a younger point of view in the room and you guys are the protectors so…"

"Of course Billy we will be there right after school"

"Just tell the everyone to get a ride from Savanna to the house, Leah and Kim are invited as well"

"Sure thing Leah and I will be there around 2:40"

"Ok see you then, and Sam thank you"

"No problem Billy see you later"

"What did Billy want?" Leah asked

"To have the pack and imprints over when he and the elders talk to Savanna about were she goes when she sneaks out and apparently she goes to Seattle a lot so they want to know about that also," I told her

"But why do they want the pack and imprints?" Leah asked

"Because they think it would help if, quote on quote, 'there was a younger point of view in the room' and plus we are the protectors so you know." I said putting air quotes on what Billy said.

"Are you serious that is not going to help, if anything it will make her clam up even more then she would with the elders," Leah said shocked that they would think something like that.

"I don't know, don't try to understand the logic of the elders it makes no cense," I said rapping my arms around her. She hum'ed in agreement and I sent a quick text to the guy telling them to catch a ride with Savanna to the Black house after school and to bring Kim with them.

**-Jared POV-**

**-After school on the ride home-**

We all climbed into Savannas truck then her phone started to ring so she turned down the music down before answering it. I tried not to listen in but I couldn't help it. **(AN normal=Savanna ****Underlined=person on the phone****)**

"Hello"

"Hey sweetheart how you feeling"

_Why would he ask how she is feeling all she has doe is go to school._

"Like shit. What about you two?"

"Well I just woke up but Sammy has been up for hours hold on."

_Who is Sammy? And who is on the phone?_

"Lazy ass"

" Sammy how you feeling? Just peachy why? Chill Savs was just worried about you. Tell her I said hi. Sammy says 'hi' and he is feeling just peachy,"

"Tell him I said hi also so was there a reason that you called?"

"What I can't just call to talk? You assume that I have some kind of ulterior motive? I'm wounded."

"Yes you can but usually don't, yes I do, and no your not,"

"Well I will have you know that this time I truly did just want to talk and say hi see how you were."

"Ok? Well I am fine School is boring and I have a truck full of my brothers friends on the way back to my house so my dad and I can have a 'talk'"

_The way she says talk makes it sound like she is going to have THE talk_

"What about?"

"Three guesses"

"Why it rains so much in La Push?"

"No,"

"Why anyone would name a town after a utensil?"

"No, but if you figure that one out remind me to ask why anyone would name a town in Iowa Salvation."

_Hu?_

"ha ya, I'm with you on that one."

"I know right, Iowa?" **(AN I have nothing against Iowa)**

"Ya anyway does it have anything to do with your frequent visits to 'Seattle'?"

"DING DING DING I do believe we have a winner. Would you like some chicken dinner?"

"No but Apple pie would be nice,"

"Of course you and your pie I am surprised you don't get fat from all he pie you eat."

"I just have to stay well exercised"

"You know most people get their exercise by going to the gym."

"Well I'm not like most people,"

"Could have fooled me."

" I have found a much more exciting way of exorcize were the company is much better,"

_Shit! I bet she wouldn't be having this conversation if she knew her brother could hear both sides of the conversation_

"What ever I have to go I just pulled up to my house,"

"Ok call me later"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now?"

"Nope"

"Fine please, please call me later."

"Maybe,"

"Ok talk to you later by."

"By"

"Who was that?" Jake _Thank you Jake you read my mind_

"A friend of mine." Savanna said

"Who?" Jake

"None of your business now get out," Savanna said

**-Sam POV-**

**-After Savanna gets her apple and water and goes to her room-**

There was something off about Savanna's performance something about how good she was a dodging the questions or how she jumped at the chance to fire Paul up and shift the attention to Jake going out for patrol. _She never answered the question on Seattle._ And the whole time she was here I thought I smelt blood but it wasn't enough to pinpoint it. _There is something about her trips to Seattle that she isn't telling us and I want to know what it is. _There is just something about her that tells me she is hiding something and that doesn't sit well with me. After Savanna left to her room we all left and Jake went on patrol.

**What did you think? Did you like different POV's? Please leave me your comments in a review I love to read them they improve my writing. Remember the more you review the more inspiration I get the more inspiration I get the more chapters I right and the faster I update so Please R&R**

**Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am SO SO SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I became one on those authers that drives me crazy. You know the onesThank you to all my reviewers and to those who added me to their alerts; it means a lot to me.**

**homicidedetective: Don't worry I will have some dean coming in soon just needed a little bit of no Dean 1****st**** but he will come in more soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. The only things I own are my original ideas.**

_Thoughts_

_**-Previously on The Secret Hunter-**_

**-Sam POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-After Savanna gets her apple and water and goes to her room-**

There was something off about Savanna's performance something about how good she was a dodging the questions or how she jumped at the chance to fire Paul up and shift the attention to Jake going out for patrol. _She never answered the question on Seattle._ And the whole time she was here I thought I smelt blood but it wasn't enough to pinpoint it. _There is something about her trips to Seattle that she isn't telling us and I want to know what it is. _There is just something about her that tells me she is hiding something and that doesn't sit well with me. After Savanna left to her room we all left and Jake went on patrol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Savanna POV-**

I spent the next few days in a loop, wake up, get dressed, make breakfast, take Jake and his friends to school, school, go home, do homework, make dinner, go for a jog on the beach, go to sleep, repeat, and that's how it went until Friday when I was doing my homework. I was in the middle of my chemistry homework sitting at the table, trying to ignore Jacob and his friends playing video games in the living room, when I heard my phone ring. I reached in my pocket but it wasn't there _Were the hell is my phone?_

All of the sounds in the living room went quiet "Hello?" someone said "Um you called me so should I be the one asking who this is." _They better have not done what I think they did _I thought as I walked to the living room and sure enough they were all standing in a group with around Paul who had my phone in his hands.

"Well maybe I am the boyfriend and I want to know who you are before I give you to her." Paul said with a smirk on his face

"Paul!" I shouted, "Give me my phone before I cause you severer and permanent bodily."

"Like you could baby cakes," he said his smirk growing

Before I could say anything Jacob beet me to it. "Trust me Paul you don't want to give her that challenge just give her the phone."

He looked like he was about to say something but with a glance at me he thought better of it and handed me my phone. "Good choice." I said and then walked out of the room. **(AN normal=Savanna Underlined=person on the phone)**

"Hello?"

"Hey Sav it's Dean and Sam" Dean said but his voice sounded off

"What's wrong?" I asked letting the concern leak into my voice

"We need help with this case, badly." Sam said with a sigh

"Ok shoot"

"We got a call from someone dad has rescued about a plane crash."

"Ok I don't want to sound skeptical or anything but how does that fall into our line of work? I mean salt repels ghosts, fire kills wendigo's and planes can crash, how does this have anything to do with us?"

"That's the thing the recording has some feedback before the crash and we managed to decipher it, it says 'no survivors' but the thing is there was seven survivors." Sam said

"Ok so have you checked the wreckage? See if maybe it was like that flight uh 22 or 44 I don't what ever it was the one where they used pieces of the old plane to build new ones and the ghost was haunting those flights?"

"Ya we looked into it the plane was straight from the factory no other plane parts used." Sam said

"And when we checked out the wreckage we found sulfur around the emergency exit door." Dean continued

"Ok? So…we are talking a ghost passenger maybe?" I said trying to think of an answerer

"That's what we thought but Sam can't find anything on that airline or the flight number." Dean said

_Ok so it's not the plane, it's not the airline, it's not the flight number._ "What about the pilot? Did he survive the crash?"

"Yes he was one of the seven survivors." Sam said

"So does he have any skeletons in his closet? Or maybe he was just depressed and decided to end his life and take everyone on board with him." I asked

"I'll look into it," Sam said

"So who else survive? The co-pilot? Any important people?" I asked Dean

"The co-pilot died and as far as I know none important was on the plane five of the survivors were just everyday passengers and the other one was a stewardess and Sammy has checked her out she is squeaky clean, not even a speeding ticket."

"Ok so-," I started but I heard a phone ring in the background

"Hold on Sav." Dean said and I heard him talk on the other end of the phone. "Hello? Speaking. He what? Ok. Ok. Thank you we will be there soon." Then I heard the phone call end. "Well we don't have to worry about the pilot being a psycho anymore."

"Why?" I asked before realizing that Dean hasn't picked the phone back up

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked

"Because he just took up a small plane something about training so that he could fly for the airline again and he crashed a few miles away from the airport killing him and his co-pilot." Dean said

_This doesn't make any cense _"Well maybe the ghost got it's revenge and is at rest." Sam said _Its never that easy and besides if the ghost just wanted to kill the pilot it seems like it would have done it when he was flying just by himself_

"When is it ever that easy Sam?" Dean asked_ what are we missing that would help us solve this_

"I'm just saying it's a possibility. It might have just wanted to get revenge on the pilot and now it is done." Sam said _ok it's not this plain. It's not the airline. _

"Ya it is a possibility Sam but are you willing to take that chance? Are you willing to let another plane full of people die because we made a mistake?!" Dean shouted at Sam completely forgetting that I was still on the phone_ It's not the flight number and we are going to make the assumption that it's not the pilot so what could it be?_

"Guys." I tried but they continued arguing

"That's not what I mean Dean all I'm saying is what if it is that simple then we are wasting this time looking for something that isn't there." Sam said as calmly as he could

"Guys." I said a little louder

"And you will be able to sleep at night with the possibility that you could be wrong and cost that many more people there lives?" Dean shot back

_That's it_ "—" I cut off whatever Sam was about to say

"GUYS SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted threw the phone. It was quiet for a second before the phone got picked up and put on speaker

"Sorry Sav what were you saying?" Sam asked

"I was going to ask if you could get me a copy of he recording and if you wanted me to come down to help with this or if just wanted my thoughts on the case?" I asked

"I can e-mail you the recording but I don't think we need you at this moment but we might in a few days." Sam said

"Ok just let me know. So do you want my suggestion on what to do?" I asked

"Yes." They both said

"Send me that recoding and I will see what I can get out of it, talk to the survivors see if there is anyone that knows what happen and see how much they will tell you also what airport was it in and I will dig up some stuff on that." I said

"Will do I will send you the recording and we will start on the survivors as soon as we get back from checking out the pilots death." Sam said

"Ok call me if you find anything." I said

"Will do and same goes for you." Dean said

"How are your ribs feeling?" Sam asked

"Take a left turn in the conversation why don't you Sammy." I chuckled

"Sorry I was just wondering and it seemed like the conversation was over." He said

"They hurt like a son of bitch but the bruising is fading and it is getting easier to breath without wincing." I said

"What about your shoulder?" Dean asked

I rolled my eyes before answering, "It's fine Dean I had to do I patch job w pulled a stitch out but I think that I will be able to take them out in about a week or so. So quit your worrying it wasn't even that bad."

"I swear you could be bleeding to death on the ground in an alley after you just got mugged and you would still say 'its not that bad'." Sam said imitating my voice for the end of it

"Ok one I don't sound like that, two you forgot the rain if you are going to have a dramatic death then you must have it be in the rain and three, really? after everything I have faced are you implying I would die from a mugging? Couldn't you have had it be in the desert when I was hunting a hyena then got attacked by a pride of lions?" I asked

"I swear you are worse then Dean." Sam said

"Hey I'm not that bad and besides I agree that would be an awesome way to die." Dean said

"Savanna are you ready? We have to leave in a few minuets!" my dad called

"Uh. Ya I'm almost ready!" I shouted back

"Hey guys I have to go." I told Dean and Sam

"Ok where are you going?" Sam asked

"Dad Jake and I are having dinner at Sam and Leah's with the Harry and Sue and Jakes friends. Uh! Kill me now." I said

"Ha, It wont be that bad and besides now you have something to think about." Dean said

"Ya what ever just don't forget to-"

"Send you the recording don't worry I'm doing it right now" Sam said

"Ok thank you talk to you guys later." I said

"Ok by Sav" Sam said

"By Sav," Dean said

And with that I hung up grabbed my sweatshirt and went to my door and went to the living room where dad, Jake, Embry and Paul were waiting for me. I could have sworn that Paul was looking at me funny but I brushed it off as him just being Paul.

"Ok you ready?" Dad asked

I just nodded "Ok then lets go I'm starving," Paul said as he raced out the door

"Paul when are you not starving?" Jake asked as he followed him out dad and Embry just shook there heads before fallowing them out I took a second to turn off the lights before I joined them

**So why is Paul looking at her strangely? Any thoughts as to what could cause him to change his character in such a short time frame? Also what do you think should happen at dinner? Please leave your thoughts in a review**

**I am SO sorry about the length between my update but when I got back from my vacation I had some teeth work done and then I got thrown right into a bunch of stuff and combined that with the fact that I had major writer's block and you get my best excuse for not updating. So I know it was kind of short but I am hoping you will forgive me and review so that I can get back into the swing of writing and update soon thank you for your understanding I put some more Dean and Sam in and am putting them in the phantom traveler episode but as you can see I am twisting it a bit so it fits with this story a little more now that that is done I am hoping to update soon but only if you review so please R&R**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
